


Poemas de agridulce amor

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Mas polvo enamorado, Médulas que han gloriosamente ardido, Polvo serán, Songfic, SuFin, alternative universe, one-evening improvised, poem fic, recycled
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berwald es un poeta que, incansable, envía al dueño de su corazón poemas en los que habla de él y de la historia que compartieron.<br/>Songfic basado en "A Clingy Boy for 15 Years".<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poemas de agridulce amor

_"En tus ojos de ónice y amatista_  
_Veo reflejadas las aguas cristalinas_  
_De amor limpio, amor puro,_  
_Amor alentado por mis anhelos más profundos…"_

* * *

No.

Tacho apresuradamente esa estrofa y hago una pelota de papel que enseguida se une a las que yacen bajo las ruedas de mi silla.

— _Blås'ppan 'te i back'rna står, n'ger och säg'r att "n' är det v'r''…_ —canturreo mientras golpeo rítmicamente el suelo con mis pies, dedicado en mi abstracción a pensar algo mejor que ofrecerle.

No sé qué es lo que me impulsó a ello. A escribir poemas, quiero decir. Sólo sé que desperté hace unos días con algo resonando en mi mente, unos versos musicales y hermosos que supe que tenía que dedicar a Tino. No sé si le gusta la poesía, pero pensé que a lo mejor le haría feliz que le escribiese algunos poemas. Ah, su sonrisa… Lo que más me gustaba en el mundo entero...

Llevo desde entonces escribiendo sin descanso, sólo satisfecho cuando de mis manos salen verdaderas obras de arte dignas de él.

No es necesario decir que hubo noches en las que no dormí por no encontrar el verso adecuado, pero merece la pena. Un poema, una carta. No sé cuántos llevo ya, pero todo me parece poco para él. Ahora estoy intentando escribir uno que soñé anoche del que apenas recuerdo gran cosa. Sé que decía algo de sus hermosos ojos violetas, pero no sé más; espero tener suerte y acordarme a tiempo de lo que decía.

* * *

_"Tus ojos de ónice y amatista_  
_Tan puros son como tu alma misma;_  
_Tu boca que, risueña, habla o llora,_  
_En mi mente son capullos de rosas_  
_Suaves y hermosos como seda fina_  
_Esperando a äbrirse, algún día,_  
_Y en su esplendor cautivar mi vida…"_

* * *

Casi. Casi. Pero sigue habiendo algo que no me convence.

Esa estrofa se une a sus hermanas y un nuevo papel aparece en mi mesa.

* * *

_"Tus ojos de ónice y amatista_  
_tan puros son, como tu älma misma;_  
_de ella son vivaces, claros espejos_  
_que reflejan lo que de ti es más bello._

_Cantes o rías, te enfades o llores,_  
_más hermosos son que cientos de flores._  
_Limpios, profundos, purpúreos, perfectos,_  
_cuando los miro, me pierdo ën ellos._

_Joyas he visto, labradas, soberbias,_  
_que a tu fulgor parecerse quisieran;_  
_perlas, estrellas, ocasos, violetas_

_que languidecen y amarillean_  
_cuando, juntos, en la tarde serena,_  
_ellos brillan cuando tú me besas"_

* * *

 

Mmmm… aceptable. Supongo que, con un par de reformas, estará más que lista para que la pueda enviar.

Paso el poema a limpio en su papel de carta favorito y le echo un par de gotitas de perfume de lirio antes de doblarlo y meterlo en un sobre ya preparado. Tan sólo queda que salga y vaya a Correos.

* * *

_"Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu sonrisa._  
_Fue como un golpe, aire tras una asfixia turbia,_  
_Una gota de agua en una terrible sequía,_  
_Un fulgor perlado que iluminó mi penumbra._  
_Antes de ti, mi vida no había sido nada,_  
_Impasibilidad, quietud, desazón oscura;_  
_Baldía estepa que con tu luz fue iluminada,_  
_Corazón desgarrado que tu risa sutura…"_

* * *

Escribo detenidamente, con mi letra más bonita, apenas prestando atención a mis alrededores.

Llevo ya un año escribiéndole poemas a Tino, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no me contesta. ¿Habrá encontrado mis obras feas, indignas de alguien como él? No, lo dudo: él siempre acepta todo lo que se le da y lo agradece con una sonrisa, la misma que describo en el poema que le voy a enviar hoy. ¿Entonces, qué será?

Se lo comenté hace unos meses a Lukas, pero él se limitó a mirarme con suspicacia y cierta incredulidad; eso sí, no me respondió. Hm, ahora que lo pienso, todos mis amigos y conocidos se están comportando de una manera muy extraña conmigo. Me dicen cosas como "que me lo estoy tomando muy bien", o que "debería salir un poco más y olvidarlo"… No les entiendo. De verdad que no. ¿Qué hay de malo en que le escriba poemas a la persona que más amo en el mundo entero? Parecían habérselo tomado bien cuando lo anuncié, pero…

Hanatamago ladra de repente a mi lado y salgo de mis ensoñaciones. La miro y veo que me enseña su plato, completamente vacío. Suspiro y la acaricio cariñosamente.

—P'rdona, ah'ra voy… —digo con suavidad y, tras estirarme, me levanto y voy en busca de su pienso.

Ya es la tercera vez en menos de dos semanas.

* * *

Después de que mis amigos me presionasen, acabé por prometer que espaciaría algo más las cartas. Al principio, no entendía el porqué; quiero decir, sólo estuve a punto de quedarme dormido en el trabajo o de tener accidentes… cientos de veces. Vale, supongo que lo entiendo, pero sigo viéndolo algo exagerado.

De todos modos, al concederme más tiempo, no pude evitar notar que la calidad de mis escritos mejoraba. De hecho, el año pasado, uno de mis amigos vio uno de los borradores y decidió crear, a mis espaldas, una cuenta en una página llamada XXNet. Al principio lo vi como una especie de traición a Tino —él era el único con permiso a leer mis poesías—, pero enseguida la gente empezó a escribirme largos y elaborados comentarios en los que se me felicitaba calurosamente. Era tan incómodo y vergonzoso como útil: si mis versos resultaban ser lo suficientemente populares, le alcanzarían, y así podría recibir por fin la respuesta que llevo esperando años.

Hace unos meses, mi fama llegó a su punto álgido cuando un editor me pidió que le permitiese publicar todos mis escritos hasta la fecha en un único poemario. Yo le dejé, convencido de que no tendría tanto éxito; y, para mi sorpresa, las ediciones no dejaron de sucederse, dada la ingente demanda de las mismas.

Fue así como me hice famoso en el mundo entero, sobre todo entre las mujeres jóvenes. Muchas quisieron darme sus afectos, pero mi cariño hacia Tino hizo que me mantuviese fiel a él; tantas fueron mis negativas que la prensa rosa acabó por considerarme un cruel rompecorazones (o algo así). Todo eso no me importa, no obstante. Lo único que podría atraer mi atención sería la respuesta a esos hermosos poemas que le escribo, una llamada, su voz…

Ya no trabajo en mi antigua empresa, por lo que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escribirle más y más cartas a Tino. La papelera de mi despacho, sin importar cuánto la vacíe, está siempre llena; la mitad de los bolígrafos yacen sin tinta en el lapicero de los Moomin que me regaló; y, sobre la mesa de mi escritorio, hay siempre un poema a medio escribir.

* * *

_"No hay felicidad más intensa que un "te quiero",_  
_ni tristeza más devastadora que un adiós definitivo._  
_Puedes suponer así_  
_la tormenta que en mi interior se desata,_  
_feroz, triste, arrebatada,_  
_cuando te quiero sentir cerca y no te tengo,_  
_cuando ansío tus besos y no los siento,_  
_cuando en la noche me despierto y no hay más que frío y hueco._  
_Yo no lloro, pero mi interior se seca con tu ausencia,_  
_endulzado y confortado apenas con el doloroso_  
_recuerdo de tu existencia._  
_La distancia acucia, duele, acongoja, pero sigo aquí,_  
_firme, fiel, constante, enamorado de ti"_

* * *

La vida de un artista es azarosa. No es la primera vez que mis amigos me riñen por desatender mi salud, ni mi editor por no tener un poema listo a tiempo. Es curioso: a medida que van transcurriendo los años —y la respuesta de Tino sigue sin llegar—, ellos se preocupan más y más por mí, como si algo estuviera yendo mal, o como si fuese un niño, incluso.

Hace unos años, mi fiel Hanatamago (el nombre fue idea de Tino) murió de vieja, dejándome solo. Mis amigos creyeron solucionarlo yéndose a vivir conmigo, pero el vacío dejado por mi mascota se suma al dolor que siento por su indiferencia, tornando mis poemas en oscuros, tristes, como si fuera mi alma y no mis sentimientos lo que ahora se refleja en ellos.

Mis lectores lo notan y me lo dicen… ¿preocupados, tal vez? Mi desgracia parece resultarles atractiva, porque ahora tengo muchos más admiradores. El ser humano es una cosa muy curiosa.

Igualmente, no les hago caso. Ni a ellos, ni a nadie. Ahora me paso los días encerrado en el despacho, escribiendo más y más cartas que ya no se envían —porque, por algún motivo que desconozco, ya no me dejan salir de casa— y que alfombran el suelo, llenándolo de cientos de colores, perfumes y garabatos con algún borrador descartado de por medio.

* * *

_"La desazón azota mis días, suavemente_  
_sazonados con la dulzura de tu recuerdo,_  
_la tersura de tu cuello de cisne,_  
_la amatista de tus ojos y los rubíes de tus besos…"_

* * *

_"Soñé con una tarde en la que estabas conmigo,_  
_con aires de primavera y olor a fresa y risa._  
_Quise coger tu mano pero el sueño se rompió,_  
_y no hubo más que invierno y lágrimas embrutecidas…"_

* * *

El contenido de estos poemas parece satisfacer a mi editor, pero no así a mis amigos. Todos los días, entran aquí y, mirándome con seriedad, me dicen cosas que no entiendo.

Que lo que hago es muy bonito, pero inútil.

Que debo abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la verdad.

Que debo recordar.

Que tengo que rehacer mi vida.

Que Tino lo habría querido así.

Cuando oigo esto, no sólo les echo, sino que, enfadado, me niego a dejarles entrar en varios días. U horas, o semanas. No lo sé. Aquí dentro pierdo la noción del tiempo.

* * *

_"La dulce esperanza de mi alma rota_  
_Es verte aunque sea una vez sola_  
_Antes que llegue el fin de mis días…"_

* * *

Mis cabellos se encanecen, mi espalda se encorva. Dejo de sentir frío o hambre. No me muevo. Apenas respiro. Escribo, sólo escribo.

Mis amigos van desapareciendo, uno a uno, y sólo quedamos Emil y yo. Mi editor también cambió, un chico joven que dice admirarme. Pero apenas percibo sus presencias. Escribir, sólo escribir.

A mi memoria llegan, mientras escribo, tristes retazos de visiones que no recordaba.

 _"Mathias Køhler"._ Una tumba.

 _"Lukas Bondevick"._ Dos tumbas.

 _"…"._ Una que no puedo recordar.

Escribir, sólo escribir.

* * *

_"Tu piel pálida y fina_  
_me recuerda en ocasiones a la Luna,_  
_no sólo por brillo, color y textura,_  
_sino por dolorosa irrealidad…"_

* * *

Mi corazón duele. También mis venas hinchadas. Mi cabeza da vueltas, me mareo, me ahogo, me desplomo, caigo, caigo, oscuro, no veo…

Recuerdo.

Su primera sonrisa.

El primer sonido de su voz.

Nuestro primer beso.

Un tímido "te quiero".

Nuestra primera vez.

Su viaje de trabajo.

_"Volveré muy pronto, te quiero"._

_"Tino Väinämöinen"_

* * *

Dos manos cálidas y finas agarran mis brazos, infundiéndome calor y vida. Cuando consigo abrir los ojos, reconozco en ese rostro alegre aquél que lleva años y años ocupando mis sueños, mis pensamientos, mi existencia entera.

—¿T'no?

Él se ríe y me ayuda a ponerme de pie, tras lo cual me da un fuerte abrazo. Sí, es él: no conozco a nadie más que, con sólo tocarme, consiga hacer que me sienta feliz. Saboreo, como si fuera la primera vez, la suavidad de sus cabellos, lo dulce de su abrazo, lo menudo pero fuerte que es su cuerpo. Él me mira.

—He recibido todas y cada una de tus cartas —me dice, esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto me gusta—. Espero que no te moleste que haya decidido esperar a podernos ver en persona para decírtelo.

Años y años de angustia y opresión se desvanecen por encanto cuando oigo esas palabras, y, contento, beso su frente.

—Me han gustado mucho —continúa, sincero—. Todas esas cosas hermosas que dijiste en tus poemas… no sé cómo describirlas… Cuando quieres, eres muy tierno y muy profundo.

Sonrío, pero creo que lo único que ve es cómo las comisuras de mi boca se tuercen levemente.

—Muchas gracias.

Se aparta de mí y me coge de la mano. En tácito acuerdo, paseamos.

* * *

La luz de una farola cercana alumbra el interior de un despacho sórdido, oscuro y desordenado, con una colección de papeles escritos y arrugados ocupando sillas, estantes, mesas y suelo.

En el extremo más alejado de la luz, un anciano reposa sobre un pesado escritorio polvoriento con un lapicero de colores, un ordenador obsoleto y más papeles bajo su inmóvil cuerpo. Uno de ellos reza:

_"En mi última hora tan sólo deseo_  
_Pedir perdón a los que más quiero_  
_Y rogarles que me recuerden siempre_  
_No como el que soy, sino por el eterno enamorado que fui…"_

**Author's Note:**

> La inspiración para esto me vino por la canción "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years", de VY2, que va de lo mismo que este fic (salvo que le hice los cambios pertinentes para que no fuese un plagio descarado). Preferí coger más o menos la historia principal y hacerle mis propias aportaciones.  
> La canción que Berwald canta es "Blåsippor", una cancioncilla infantil sueca. 
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> No reclamo ningún derecho sobre "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years".
> 
>  
> 
> (Leer el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO ALGUNO.


End file.
